Currently, a user's financial statement (e.g., a credit card statement) provides a list of purchases made during that month without much, if any, additional context. A user may have been on a trip and made multiple purchases while taking photos around the same time. The financial statement may not reflect the user's social activities that coincided with the purchases reflected on the statement. The user may not remember which transactions are associated with which social events.
These and other drawbacks exist.